


I have to save them!

by SK_fan7



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_fan7/pseuds/SK_fan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to save them, at any costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have to save them!

**Author's Note:**

> That's pretty much the first fic I ever wrote, but I think it turned out kinda nice. I hope you guys like it :)

I have to save them!

 

It was a day like any other. Except the fact that it was going to turn out the worst day of Yoh’s life. As usual he did his chores and went to school. Today he was planning to just daydream because he didn’t have any exams that day. He was walking to school and humming some song and suddenly felt something strange. The feeling was that he was forgetting something. But what could it be?

He decided to ignore this and just kept walking. After 20 minutes he finally got to his so unwanted destination but he also liked the school. Al least Anna wasn’t there to boss him around. The first half of the day went fluently as he was sleeping with opened eyes during the classes. At lunch time he met Manta but they didn’t talk as much as they usually do because Yoh suddenly remembered what he was forgetting. It was Friday which meant that he finally was going to get oranges.

Once when he lacked his chores Anna punished him to not eat oranges. It was the most awful thing that ever happened to him but by the time the ice-queen felt pity for him and allowed him to eat oranges only on Fridays. Since then this became his favorite day of the week. Knowing it was Friday Yoh spent the rest of the day dreaming of this moment to come – he finally putting this precious thing in his mouth…. . Not realizing how the day was almost over and Yoh’s patience was almost drawn when in the middle the last class his phone rang.

Yoh was really surprised because usually nobody was calling him but when he looked at the display he was even more surprised. Knowing that the teacher won’t notice he answered it and with shaking voice he said:

“Why are you calling me?”

“You really don’t remember, do you?” said the other side of the line with terrifying (or al least in Yoh’s opinion) voice.

“No, what do you mean? What is this that I don’t remember?” he asked with his face going pale.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. But this surely will be a day to remember!”

Yoh didn’t know what to say or do. He only could stare into space realizing what he did actually forget.

“I am so sorry please wait till I come back so we can talk okay?” Yoh pleaded hoping that he can convince the person he was talking to.

“Hahaha nope this is not going to happen and you will pay for you deed. Lets see if you can come fast enough to save them,” said the scary voice and hung up.

“Save who? Hello? Hello?” but then he realized that the other side couldn’t hear him anymore.

In just a minute Yoh got a messege and when he saw it his eyed widened and he left the classroom with no warning a left the teacher and students blinking.

He ran as fast as he could. He had to save them. At any cost. This just couldn’t be happening. It went too far. This couldn’t be that cruel. His eyes filled with tears as he was running trying to be faster than the wind. He had to make it or he was never going to forgive himself. Only if he didn’t forget to do such a simple thing this wasn’t going to happen. But now because of his stupidity the life of his most precious thing in the world was in a grave danger!

In the classroom the students and the teacher were wondering what could wake up the ever sleeping Asakura Yoh who was doing his tests as fast as he could so he could spend the rest of the class sleeping. Asakura Yoh who fell asleep even when he was playing football with his classmates…this certainly wasn’t normal… Yuki, his classmate who usually sat beside him took his phone that Yoh forgot to take with him. What he saw was something that made him gasp. Everyone else asked him what was it and then he showed the display to everyone. It was a picture of oranges that were near a lit fireplace and there was drawn an arrow pointing from the one of the oranges to the fireplace.

“Weird” everyone said in unison.

Meanwhile Yoh almost got home and with his last breath he entered the house and slammed the door open. He put his arms on his knees and said as loud as he could while panting:

“NO please DON’T do this they don’t deserve send me to hell but don’t hurt them” tears strated running down his cheeks “I know I did something terrible by forgetting that I promised to visit you yesterday but please Hao its not their fault. They did nothing wrong to you, please…”

Hao looked at him with a dreadful expression from the table he was sitting on with the oranges just beside him. He narrowed his eyes then looked at Anna who was watching leaning at the doorframe of the kitchen.

“Told you he’d freak out. Hehe.” Hao said and Anna nodded in approval and Yoh looking absolutely confused.

“Happy first of April or the so called the of the joke dear otouto!” said Hao handing Yoh a juicy orange.

“NII-CHAAAAAAAAAN! HOW COULD YOUUUU!?!?!” with that Hao put back his hand with the orange and got up turning to the fireplace.

“Noooo” Begged Yoh as he reached to get the orange. Hao smiled and gave it to him and all the others.

“Next time try not to forget to visit me!” Hao threatened.

“No way I’m going to”

With that Yoh got his so much wanted oranges and Hao spent time with his so beloved little brother. He undoubtedly was quite silly but Hao loved his just because of that… he would do anything for the things he loved!

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy? Yeh I know, but I was a kiddo back when I wrote it, but let's say it kind of has a place in my heart. Please review! :)


End file.
